Destino
by Cuetlaxcoyotl
Summary: De una forma u otra, algunos eventos están destinados a suceder. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

N/A:

Hola todo el mundo!, estos son unos pequeños y algo viejos inicios de crossovers de FMA/HP que me encontré el otro día en una carpeta mientras buscaba otro archivo (cómo llegaron archivos de texto a la carpeta de _mis imágenes_, nunca lo sabré).

Al principio no estaba muy segura de publicarlos, porque no están completos y están llenos de plotholes (y creo que tienen unas cuantas faltas de ortografía también), pero le platiqué a **cOOCOO'twilighter ** y me convenció de que los subiera. Si alguien quiere continuarlos, adelante; de hecho las ideas está un poco clicheadas, solo en caso de que vayan a ocupar el texto así como esta avísenme ;D, igual si a alguien se le ocurre una idea para un titulo, ya sea para este o el otro drabble lo agradeceré mucho.

(Por cierto, ni HP ni FMA me pertenecen)

* * *

El profesor Dumbledore y su amigo Nicolás Flamel habían tenido la idea de revivir _el arte olvidado de la alquimia_ dando clases a las nuevas generaciones, el problema era que Nicolás ya no se encontraba en condiciones de enseñar, pero éste conocía a un gran alquimista que venía del mismísimo otro lado de la puerta, donde la magia no existía, y la alquimia era la ciencia más importante, y que por medio de sus propias investigaciones había encontrado la forma de crear la piedra filosofal en su mundo.

Este tal Hohenheim había desaparecido hace poco tiempo, presumiblemente estaba muerto, pero durante el tiempo que habían mantenido correspondencia, le había hablado de sus dos hijos: jóvenes, pero talentosos alquimistas que al igual que él habían nacido en _Shambala,_ Edward y Alphonse Elric, Edward un año mayor que Alphonse.

No estaba enterado de los detalles acerca de cómo habían cruzado la legendaria puerta o si incluso ya estaban enterados de cómo hacer funcionar su alquimia de este lado, o si tenían algún talento para la magia, probablemente, su padre lo tenía.

Así que con renovadas esperanzas el profesor Dumbledore fue a visitarlos personalmente para convencer a alguno, preferentemente al mayor, de tomar el puesto como profesor en su escuela.

Cuando toco la puerta de ese departamento en Múnich no pudo más que sonreír al encontrarse con el jovencito rubio de cabello largo y mirada intensa, que le veía como quien ve a un loco (la común reacción muggle al ver un mago) y le preguntaba de forma ruda (aunque tal vez solo fuera el acento, el alemán siempre suena así) que deseaba.

Algo pareció cambiar, muy poco, en el semblante del muchacho cuando le contestó que buscaba a los hermanos Elric, los alquimistas, y éste le dejo pasar aun un poco escéptico.

El joven le invito a tomar asiento y le pregunto si deseaba un poco de té. Después de responder que "encantado", y que el chico desapareciera en la cocina, se puso a observar el departamento. En el habían montones de libros y papeles desordenados llenos de notas y ecuaciones, tal como se esperaría de la casa de un alquimista (le recordaba de algún modo a su propio despacho).

Poco después el muchacho regresó con el té ayudado por otro joven rubio, se sentaron cada uno con una taza y después de un par de sorbos y un no demasiado incomodo silencio el mayor de los hermanos se presento.

—Muy bien, aquí nos tiene, yo soy Ed y el es Al, ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? ¿Y quién rayos es usted? — ahora sabía que no era el acento.

— Oh!, lo olvidaba, permítanme presentarme, soy el Profesor Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería— antes que de Edward pudiera decir algo continuó — efectivamente, soy un mago, se que ustedes tal vez no me crean, por lo que si me lo permiten les hare una demostración— Sacó la varita de un bolsillo de la túnica (Ed giró los ojos) y transformó, con un movimiento de muñeca, su taza (con todo y té) en un soldadito de plomo, y con otro lo regreso a su forma original para dar otro sorbo.

— Muy bien, ahora que me creen— continuó ignorando el grito de "¡¿qué demonios?!" del mayor de los hermanos— les diré mis motivos para venir hasta aquí. Como les había mencionado, soy el director de Hogwarts, y estoy buscando un profesor para que imparta clases de alquimia, y creo que usted, joven Elric, es el más indicado para el puesto.


	2. Chapter 2

El profesor Albus Dumbledore se apareció en frente a la puerta de una antigua casa a las afueras de Londres.

Toco y espero.

Al poco tiempo le abrió una mujer de edad avanzada, incluso para él. Se veía agotada y algo melancólica, pero le invito a pasar con una sonrisa.

—Lamento mucho la perdida, Perenelle — dijo una vez estuvo dentro — era un buen amigo mío.

—Gracias Albus, pero en realidad está bien— una sonrisa cansada pero honesta apareció en su rostro— yo pronto iré con él. Pero me preocupan los chicos, el más joven aun no termina sus estudios, y aunque estoy segura que su hermano se encargara de eso me preocupa de todas formas, son chicos muy inteligentes y buenos, hubiera sido muy difícil sin ellos.

— Me alegra escuchar que lo tomes tan bien. — Suspiró—Y ahora que lo mencionas quisiera hablar con los muchachos.

— Por supuesto, te llevare con ellos— Perenelle lo condujo atreves de varios pasillos hasta llegar a una considerablemente grande biblioteca. En el centro ardía una chimenea que era la única fuente de luz en la habitación. Frente a ella había dos butacas forradas en terciopelo de un color oscuro que no se distinguía.

En una de estas butacas se encontraba sentado un joven rubio, que observaba con sus impactantes ojos dorados a su hermano menor que estaba jugando con un pequeño gato gris tumbado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

Éste, fue el primero en notar su presencia en la habitación, y al voltear la cabeza para verle llamo la atención de su hermano mayor, quien hizo lo mismo.

— Profesor— saludo el mayor— que bueno que nos visita.

— Edward, Alphonse— Dumbledore respondió al saludo.

Edward le invito a sentarse en la otra butaca, y Alphonse se acomodo -con todo y gato- en el brazo de sillón de su hermano.

— Se preguntaran el motivo de mi visita — dijo el profesor, y los chicos asintieron — pues verán, a Perenelle y a mí nos preocupa su situación, ahora que Nicholas ya no está…

— Gracias por preocuparse profesor —interrumpió repentinamente Edward— pero yo me encargare de los estudios de Al y ambos cuidaremos de la Sra. Flamel, somos perfectamente capaces de…

— No, Edward, no me refería a eso— fue ahora turno del profesor de interrumpir— es sobre la Piedra Filosofal, el señor tenebroso ha vuelto, y la "historia oficial" es que ustedes fueron los aprendices de Nicholas, es probable que los busque.

— Entonces tenemos dos problemas — dijo Edward.

—El Sr. Flamel no nos enseño a crear la Piedra Filosofal — continuo Alphonse — nosotros ya sabíamos crearla desde antes de empezar a vivir con ellos, ¿usted conoce nuestra historia, cierto?

— Nicholas lo menciono, ¿pero qué problema es ese?

— El problema — dijo Edward, mientras el fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos dorados— es que nuestro método es distinto.

— ¿y cuál es ese método?

— es necesario sacrificar vidas humanas — explico Alphonse con tono sombrío — miles de vidas humanas.

— Él no se detendrá por eso— sentencio Edward — ¿Qué cree que debamos hacer?

— No, no lo hará, así que lo mejor que pueden hacer es ocultarse— dijo Dumbledore mientras de levantaba de la butaca, su expresión era serena, pero tanto Edward como Alphonse le miraban fijamente con el ceñofruncido.

— Por lo que Nicholas me conto de ustedes, sé que no les agradara estar sin hacer nada, pero es lo mejor… por ahora. — Esto último lo dijo en voz más baja, y solo él lo escucho. Los hermanos también se levantaron de sus asientos y lo acompañaron a la puerta, justo antes de irse el profesor le entrego un sobre a Edward.

— estaré en contacto con ustedes — dijo, y se desapareció.

Edward y Alphonse observaron la puerta por la que no salió el profesor Dumbledore, extrañados por la repentina y corta visita, y la actitud del viejo hombre. Finalmente, después de un rato, abrieron el sobre. Dentro había un papel con el grabado de un ave en llamas y cuatro únicas palabras escritas: La Orden del Fénix.

* * *

N/A: creo que Ed me quedo un poco OOC….


End file.
